A Journey Through Kanto
by AntSteve
Summary: after i finish this one i will have a sequel in a different region anyway. Drake smith is beggining his journey into the beatiful world of pokemon


**Chapter 1**

"Bye Dad," A thirteen year old said unenthusiastically. He was rather tall, being around 5'10, and had shaggy blond hair. His hazel eyes sparkled as the rays of the sun reflected off them. His name was Drake Smith. He looked over and saw his mom crying. "Mom, it's going to be all right." He took her into his arms, turning her away from the ship that was taking his dad to the Unova region.

"I wouldn't be that shook up, but your father's leaving also means that you will be leaving tomorrow," his mom cried. She was a rather tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Drake had gotten most of his genes from her.

"I won't if you don't want me too," Drake sympathized. His mom shook her head.

"You need to go. This is what you were born for." They walked back to their one story house on the edge of town. His mom worked as a part-time nurse and owned her own restaurant in the middle of town, but they had to buy a bigger house for all his parent's Pokemon that stayed with them after their journey.

They walked through the front door, seeing pictures of Drake's older brother: Cole. His older brother left for Hoenn a week earlier. Drake and Cole were often referred to as twins because they both looked like clones from their mom. He took his brother leaving harder than he did his dad departing. His brother was runner up in the Kanto League two years ago and he won the Johto League last year. His brother was an outright born Trainer...but his father took all the credit.

His dad pushed both of them hard. He would make them sit in their rooms and study until bed time every night. Drake and his brother never had friends until their dad left during the week for his job in Celadon, and not come back until the weekend. He made them take care of his Pokemon in the back prairie, so they could learn how to bond with Pokemon. Drake may not like his father, but he helped him more than he knew it.

Drake asked his mom to bake some brownies for desert, knowing that it would take her mind off of her husband leaving. He walked into the back. Even though his dad forced him to care for his Pokemon, he secretly enjoyed it. Drake's younger brother, Jaime, also liked brownies, so it was a double win for the family.

"Hey, Venusaur," Drake greeted the large Grass type, petting his mom's second Pokemon. Her Meganium came running up behind his mate. Behind her were five baby Bulbasaur and Chikorita. They were the only Pokemon that his mom kept from her journey at house while his dad kept nearly every one of his.

"Drake, it's time for supper!" His mom yelled as she poked her head out of the door. Drake ran in, racing the baby Pokemon. Drake sat down at the table and began eating his last home cooked meal for the next eight months. His mom made her famous spaghetti…Drake's favorite

"Mom, this is so good," Drake said with a mouthful.

"Thanks," she answered distantly.

"Mom, I told you I wouldn't go," Drake muttered, beginning to twirl the noodles with his fork.

"No, son, I just want you to be safe. That's all," his mom cried. Jaime didn't talk at all. Everyone he loved was leaving him.

"Mom, I am getting a Charmander. I will be safe," Drake reassured her. They smiled and finished their meals. Drake went up to bed after dinner.

"Goodnight," Drake's mom whispered as her son walked into his room.

* * *

><p>It was a bright day in the town of Pallet. The sun was shining and the Pidgey's were flying high. Drake walked out of room, ready to begin his new life.<p>

"Mom, I am leaving," He just got done putting on his red t-shirt and finished buttoning his khakis. He kneeled down to tie his red and black Under Armor shoes.

"Okay honey, we said our goodbyes last night. You better get to Professor Oak's lab before Charmander is gone," said Drake's mom. Drake walked out the door and started walking to his best friend's, Coleman Blue's, house. Coleman was a little taller than Drake with dirt brown hair and blue eyes. His parents owned the local grocery store and PokeMart. They were the richest people in town, besides the Oaks. Drake finally arrived at the big, Victorian style house and rang the door bell.

A Herdier ran up to Drake and jumped into his arms. "Spot, get down and give him some room," Coleman ordered. Spot jumped down and ran into his dog house. "Hey Drake, are you ready?"

"Umm, yeah," said Drake. Drake was actually nervous…more like scared. All his dad's harsh and brutal training became useful when he scored the highest on the Trainer Exam in Pallet, but he was doubtful about the real life situational stuff.

The two boys left the house and walked down the road to Gary Oak's lab. Samuel Oak retired about 5 years before and Gary, his grandson, took it over after having a successful career as a trainer and field researcher. Along the way, the boys saw Ash Ketchum's Champion League Gym.

Ash's career didn't stop with his conquest of the Unova League. His generation was the first one accepted into the anticipated Champion League- a two year journey when he was in it. He was then accepted as a Battle Frontier Brain until the extra-challenge for trainers was abolished when Drake was ten. Ash was then given the position of one of the two Champion League Gym Leaders of Kanto. The Champion League was now a fifteen year old league.

That was Drake's dream…to participate in the Champion League and beat all ten gyms, two from each region. The Champion League was hard to get into. One could beat a region's league and then challenge their Elite Four. The other way was winning three different league's championships.

"Come here." He heard a voice say. He looked back at the gym and saw Ash waving his arms. Drake knew of Ash since he was a celebrity of Kanto, but he also wanted to do things that he never did. Ash and his teenage sweet-heart Misty from Cerulean married right after he got out of the Champion League, having his first child, out of three, soon after.

"Ye-yeah?" Drake stuttered. Ash walked up to him with his spiky black hair.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. My son also started today, but he already has one year experience under his belt," Ash laughed.

"Oh well, thanks," Drake thanked him as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Drake!" Coleman shouted from down the road.

"Well, I have to go before he steals my starter," Drake laughed. Ash nodded, knowing the feeling, and shook the young boy's hand.

"Good luck," Ash said. The boys finished walking to the lab.

Drake jumped up and opened the door to Gary Oak's lab. They walked in to the old building, finding a gorgeous young lady. She wasn't as tall as Drake and had ruby, red hair with forest green eyes. She was as beautiful as the sunrise in the morning. Drake stared blankly as her. She thanked the professor and walked out of the lab. As she walked by, she winked at Drake and Coleman.

"Who is that," Drake asked with his eyes wide open. He had recently started to "notice" the opposite sex.

"Yeah, who is that and which Pokemon did she take?" Coleman asked in a rush, showing how caught up in the moment he got.

"She is Janette Divine and she took Squirtle," Gary said. "She is from Pewter and her father is a scientist at the Pewter Museum. She is one of the top scorers in the region," Gary explained while looking at Drake.

"Who cares where she is from? Let's get down to business, I want Bulbasaur," Coleman stated impolitely. Drake just stood there and shook his head at the rude boy's manners.

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a wad. Here you go, this is Bulbasaur," Gary said while giving Coleman a Pokeball. Gary was still surprised how Coleman got his Pokemon license. Coleman was a knit wit; well at least Drake thought he was.

"Thanks bro. Drake I will meet you on Route 1, so we can have a battle," Coleman yelled as he ran out of the lab.

"Oh that boy, I hope he can find some Pokemon that can back up his cockiness and stupidity," Gary joked.

"Me too," agreed Drake. "So, is Charmander still here?"

"Yes, I saved him especially for you," Gary commented. Gary walked over to the Pokemon containment center and grabbed a Pokeball from it. He walked up to Drake and put the ball in his hands.

"Thanks," Drake said. "Charmander come on out!" Charmander came out of the ball with a bright flash of light. He looked up and climbed up on Drake's back and rested on it.

"Well, it seems like he likes you. You have your PokeDex right?" asked the Professor.

"Yes, I am ready to go," Drake replied as he was walking out the door. He usually wasn't impatient, but he wanted to start his journey. He walked out of the town and saw Ash training his Pokemon. Ash saw Drake leaving and yelled something, but the wind carried it.

Drake waved back and stepped on the dirt of Route 1. He saw Mankey swinging through the trees, Pidgey soaring in the skies, and Rattata gathering food. _"Which Pokemon will I capture first?" _Drake questioned himself. Drake called out Charmander and they began walking together.

"Charmander, we are going to be the best team ever," Drake told Charmander.

"Char, Char," replied Charmander. Charmander seemed like he wanted to battle, so Drake began looking for opponents. Every wild Pokemon they ran up to ran away quickly. Drake came to the conclusion that they didn't want to battle, so they gave up and picked a nice grassy area to set up camp.

"Hey, I was going to camp there," said a familiar voice. Drake looked up and saw Coleman walking up with a smart grin on his face.

"Well, I already set up the tent. Can you go find somewhere else, Coleman?" Drake asked sincerely.

"No, we shall have a battle for it," Coleman ordered. He pulled out the Pokeball that Gary gave him and said, "Bulbasaur, it is time for battle!" Bulbasaur popped out of the Pokeball and took a battle stance.

"Fine then, Charmander let's go!" Charmander walked over to Drake, and then walked in front of him. Charmander growled and spat fire at the ground to show Coleman that he was ready. "Charmander use Growl," Drake commanded.

"So, you are using the weak strategy. Bulbasaur use Tackle," Coleman ordered. Bulbasaur charged Charmander and hit it full force. Charmander rolled on the ground and got up quickly, so Drake could give him orders. "What! That Tackle should have knocked that Charmander out?" Coleman yelled with confusion.

"That Growl weakened Tackle and now it's time for Scratch," ordered Drake. Charmander ran at Bulbasaur with his claws ready to slash.

"Not so fast, Bulbasaur use Tackle," Coleman ordered with an ugly smirk on his face. Bulbasaur ran at Charmander once more. Charmander jumped and dodged the Tackle, and then used the Scratch against Bulbasaur's back, sending it crashing into a tree.

"Charmander that was good, now use another Scratch," Drake ordered before Coleman could help Bulbasaur. Charmander ran at the hurt Seed Pokemon and scratched it with his claws. Bulbasaur was knocked out, and Drake had won his first battle.

"That was all luck," Coleman said sourly. He recalled Bulbasaur and walked off. Coleman always hated losing, being biggest sore loser Drake knew.

Drake and Charmander finished setting up their camp and ate the food that Drake's mom cooked for them. Their first day together was spent wisely. They both got to know each other and now they can truly be the "best" team.

Drake went to bed that night and had a dream that he was flying high in the sky on a Charizard…another one of Drake's dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One edit one last time.<strong>

**Complete 8/10/13. Not completely re-written but added some details and fixed some grammatical issues.**

**Any new readers, please stick around. Review...just read...whatever:) People have said this is a great fic even with the awful start, so give it a chance.**

**:)**


End file.
